


Accidents Will Happen (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Podfic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Goth teenagers accidentally resurrect John Winchester. No, seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Will Happen (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Accidents Will Happen](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/500) by holli. 



**Title:** [Accidents Will Happen](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_gen/322823.html)  
 **Author:** holli   
**Reader:** juice817   
**Rating:** PG for language  
 **Pairing:** None (gen)  
 **Summary:** Some Goth teenagers accidentally resurrect John Winchester. No, seriously.

 **Format:** mp3

27.95 MB, 30 min 32 sec

Download or listen [here](http://www.box.net/shared/nhb1n8mi8x)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?lghyzrxngn2)


End file.
